Togetherness
by ashjag
Summary: SVUJAG crossover. When two Navel officers are raped and killed in New York, our two favorite partners come together to solve the case. ElliotOlivia, HarmMac relationships, ElliotHarm, and OliviaMac friendships.


Author's Note: This is just some fanfic that popped into my head one night and I thought you guys might enjoy reading it. It is kinda farfetched and in an AU, but it sorta has to be to be a JAG/SVU crossover. Elliot is divorced, and has been for 6 months and Harm and Mac have been engaged for about 6 months. Remember, please R & R, your reviews are very helpful. Well, here it goes.

Summary: When two Navel officers are raped and killed in New York, our two favorite partners come together to solve the case. Elliot/Olivia, Harm/Mac relationships, Elliot/Harm, and Olivia/Mac friendships.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Not from JAG and not from SVU, so please, don't sue.

6 am

New York City

"Good morning 'Liv." Detective Elliot Stabler greeted his partner, Detective Olivia Benson, as they walked up to the scene of a rape/murder victim. It was in a park around some trees at 6:00 in the morning.

"Good morning, Elliot." She greeted back, just as they had arrived at where the body was.

"Well, I'm glad you are both looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning, because are victim defiantly is not. Our Jane Doe was hit with a blunt object, in the side of the head, then raped. Then the perp strangled her with this tree branch." M.E. Warner said while pointing at a branch laying on the right side if the victim. "The perp then took her wallet. She has no identification. I'm not exactly sure, but she was probably killed last night between 9:30 and 11. I'll let you know if we find anything else."

"Okay, thanks." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked back to the path about 10 feet away from were the victim was laying. Just enough distance so you couldn't see the victim very well from the path. "Well, I guess we had better start asking questions." They walked over to the lady who found the women about a half an hour before.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Benson. Tell us how you found the body?" Elliot asked the surprised looking women. Who was about 30 years old.

"I was on my daily morning jog when I notice something white in the corner of my eye in the trees. So I stopped and looked to see what it was. That was when I saw Jodie laying there. I wasn't sure if she was dead or not so I called the police. I didn't touch anything." The women told them.

"So, you knew her?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, her name is Jodie Carson, she lives in my building. She was a lieutenant, in the reserves, she just got back from her weekend duty about a week ago." The women said. "It's a shame she was a very nice person, she was only 22 years old."

"Ma'am what's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Jackie Heart." She said.

"Thank you. We'll let you know if we need anything else." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked to his car and headed to the station. Elliot drove, no one talked until they got there.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room to find Munch and Fin sitting at their desks. "So how has your morning been?" Munch asked with a smile.

"It sucks" Olivia answered as she went to her locker and sat down at her desk. "How was yours?" She asked as Elliot handed her a cup of coffee and sat at his desk, the one that is in front of Olivia's.

"It's just peachy, thanks for asking." Munch joked as Cragen walked into the room.

"Well, since our victim was in the reserves, we are working with the JAG Corps on this one." Cragen informed his team. "I just got off the phone with the CO at JAG. He is sending two of his people over here to help us out."

"What's the JAG Corps?" Olivia asked. She was never in the military, so she didn't know.

"It's the Judge Advocate General Corps. They handle the legal stuff like court marshals and things for the military. They're investigative lawyers." Elliot answered her question. He knew this because he had been in the Marines before he became a cop.

"Well, Elliot and Olivia, you will pick them up at the airport at 10:30am." Cragen said, then walked back into his office.

0630 ZULU

JAG HQ

Church Falls, Virginia

"Tiner, send Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie in her ASAP." Admiral AJ Chegwidden told Petty Officer Jason Tiner after getting off the phone with Captain Cragen who was in New York.

"Yes, sir." He answered back. Then he went to find them. He found them getting off of the elevator together. "Admiral Chegwidden has requested you both in his office ASAP." He informed them.

"Thank you Tiner." Harm said as all three of them headed for the Admiral's office.

"Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are here to see you." Tiner said.

"Send them in." AJ answered as the both walked in together. "Please, sit down." He asked them, and they sat down. "I just got off the phone with Captain Cragen from the Special Victims Unit in New York City. He wants you two to go and help them with one of their cases. They have a rape/murder victim who is in the reserves. Her name is Lieutenant Jodie Carson. You both have two hours to pack. Your plane leaves at 0900. You are both dismissed."

They got up, and headed back to Harm's apartment to pack. They had gotten engaged about 6 months before and Mac had already moved into Harm's apartment. They made planes that after they got married they would buy a house. Harm's apartment was small, but it worked for now.

"2 uniform skirts, check. 2 uniform shirts, check. Deodorant, check. Perfume, check. lotion, check. Ooo, razor and shaving cream." Mac went through her mental packing list out loud and realized something. She didn't have her razor or shaving cream. As he walked into the bathroom, Harm was shaving at the sink, looking in the mirror.

"Damn it!" He shrieked as he accidentally cut himself. Mac started to giggle. "You think that was funny?" He asked turning to face her. He still had shaving cream on half of his face.

"Yes, I do Flyboy. Do you have a problem with it?" Mac asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, I do Ninja Girl" He answered showing off his award wining Flyboy smile.

"What are you going to do about it, Commander?" She said with the same evil mischievous smile as before. Harm then bent down and kissed Mac on the lips, with shaving cream on his face. It just so happened to get on her, causing her to brake the kiss. "That was evil. You'll pay, Flyboy." Mac said while taking a towel and whipping off her face. "But right now, we have 20 minutes and 31 seconds to get to the airport, so hurry up, Flyboy." Mac explained. Then she grabbed her razor and shaving cream, put them in her bag, and quickly finished her mental check.

They got on the plane just in the nick of time. They didn't have the case file, so the couldn't look over the case on the plane. So, she read a book. As did Harm. Harm read the book Band of Brothers while Mac read some romance book. Not Harm nor Mac talked the whole plane ride. It was about 1 1/2 or 2 1/2 hours to New York.

**Please Review!** Tell me if you like it. If you do, more will come. If you don't, tell me, and I will stop the story here. So please help me out. Review


End file.
